The Last Unicorn: My own Alternate Ending
by HordakFanatic
Summary: I thought of this alternate ending to one of my favorite fantasy films, animated films and Sci-fi/fantasy books as i always felt sad for poor Prince Lir for losing his romance Amalthea. So i thought of a great idea for an alternate ending where Amalthea whom instead of becoming a full ordinary feral unicorn, she is transformed into a beautiful gorgeous anthro humanoid unicorn Being


(C) Peter S. Beagle including ITC Entertainment and Rankin Bass Productions.

As far as we know the story already, well you know with the unicorn going into the world to find others of her kind then meeting up with Schmendrick and Molly then encountering the Red Bull on their way to the wicked king. Our title heroine Amalthea got turned into a beautiful human maiden to fool the bad guys and has searched everyday for the missing unicorns, she has became more human each day and she has falling in love with King Haggard's son Prince Lir and now we get to the climax of the story where they are in the cavern underneath Haggard's castle in search of the bull who has pushed the unicorns to the sea which Haggard has then imprisoned for his delight.

Schmendrick says to Lir "and the rest you know..we come seeking unicorns and we quite possibly found them at last" as they walk. "I use to have a dream over and over again, standing by the window and seeing the bull..." spoke Lir. "Yes! driving unicorns into the sea..it was no dream, Haggard has them all now drifting in and out of the tide for his delight. All but one..and that there is the Lady Amalthea" said Schmendrick as he

Lir didn't care what she is as he utters "But I knew the first time I saw her that she was something more than I could see! Unicorn, mermaid, sorceress, vampire,gorgon, lamia, gargoyle, werewolf, genie, elf...no name you would give her would surprise or frighten me i love whom i love" as he cannot alter his true feelings to her for if he loved her, he loved her most indeed. Amalthea turns her head around as she has heard what he said and won't go any further as her heart is set on Lir.

Schmendrick replied "Well that is a very nice sentiment, but when i change her back to her true self!" then Lir repeated with his heart "I love whom i love". Amalthea has new feelings as she stops and approaches Lir "I Heard what you said, i will go no further" she said then Schmendrick says "there is no choice, we have to move on".

Amalthea protested as she said to Lir clinging on to him "Don't let me change me! the red bull cares for no human beings, we may walk pass him and run away!" as she was feeling emotional then Lir became a bit concerned.

"If we do that, all the unicorns of the world will remain prisoners except for one who will grow old and die" said Schmendrick.

"Everything dies! i wanna die when you die! i'm no unicorn, no magical creature, i'm human! and i love you! don't let him...Lir, i won't love you when i'm a unicorn" she said as she felt emotional and spoke to Lir.

"Amalthea, please!" said Lir.

Schmendrick felt angry and said "Now let the quest end here! i don't think i can even change her back even if you wished it, oh go on ahead Amalthea! marry the dumb prince and live happily ever after".

"Yes! that is my wish" she said.

"No!" said Lir as Amalthea stop's talking.

"My lady, i am a hero and heroes Heroes know that things must happen when it is time for them to happen. A quest may not simply be abandoned; unicorns may go unrescued for a long time, but not forever. A happy ending cannot come in the middle of the story" said Lir as she walks with Amalthea.

They all walk together as Molly asks a question to Schmendrick.

"But if there isn't a happy ending at all?" she said.

"There are no happy endings for nothing ends" he said.

"Schmendrick! let her stay the way she is! let he be who she is" said Molly.

"That's not in the story, Lir knows that and so does she!" said Schmendrick.

"You don't care, you don't give a damn what happens to her or to the others just so you can become a real magician at last, you just don't give a damn" said Molly.

Then the two stopped for a moment.

"Well i wish i didn't, i wish to god i didn't care about anything but my stinkin' magic! i do, i do" said Schmendrick yelling at first but is honest finally.

Then red flames appear by the side as the heroes stop in front of what appears to be the Red Bull which know the monstrous hulking red flaming beast knows now of Amalthea and knows she is a humanized unicorn. They all run away then Amalthea hurts her ankle as she is helpless.

"Augh, my ankle! help!" yelled Amalthea.

"Amalthea!" said Lir.

The red bull was getting near Amalthea then Lir pulls out his sword to try to stop it but the bull's flame powers burns the sword as Lir lets go as he has nearly burned his hand but luckily didn't, he stands in front of Amalthea as he says "No!" protecting her. Schmendrick performs his magic with a chant to transform her back into a unicorn.

"Lir!" said Amalthea as she cries then the magic sparkles around her as she gets emotional with tears and a smile, yet however the magic is not changing her back to an ordinary unicorn. Her face stretches a small muzzle with nose changing, horn with mark appear on her forehead, she grows fur all over her body. A tail bust out from behind her and still has her arms/hands/feet/legs and all that as now she is a humanoid anthropomorphic sentient Unicorn Being complete with breasts and all that plus her dress still on.

Lir is outstanded by Amalthea's brand new anthro unicorn being form as he says "Oh wow!" then realizes the bull is gonna go after her as she runs the hell away as she is being chased out of the cave on the beach.

"No! no, i cannot go with the others" said Amalthea in panic as she is frightened of the monster.

"Look!" said Molly as she is amazed by Amalthea's new appearance plus that she is in danger as she is nearly being pushed to the sea backwards by the Red Bull.

Lir comes out of the cave and says "Do something you have the power! i will kill you if you don't do something" he said. Schmendrick is weak now as he says "I cannot, not all the magic in the world could save her".

"What is magic for? when it cannot even save a unicorn or some unicorn Being or whatever?" said Molly.

"That is what heroes are for" said Schmendrick.

Lir realizes this as she is the most beautiful creature Being he has ever seen as she is neither unicorn nor human but a humanoid one or anthropomorphic one who walks on 2 legs and has same body structure like a human, breasts, beautiful shape just like her human counterpart's form, unicorn's head, fur on her body, tail, arms, hands and all that similar to a human in a way. He decides to play hero as he straightens up and breathes in.

"Oh course! that is preciously what heroes are meant for!" said Lir as he runs to Amalthea then to try to block the bull but suddenly he is hit by the monster as he falls to the ground by the beach. King Haggard is smiling and watching above the high tower to see if the Bull can put her in the sea with the rest of the unicorns and doesn't care about his son more than the unicorns.

"Lir?" said Amalthea as she is shocked seeing her human lover down on the ground and not moving, her horn glows as she feels emotion with tears down her eyes and mouth feeling emotion as she has emotions of a human even though she isn't human but a humanoid. Then she gains a new power within herself with new emotions then the horn glows as she yells then she gains some telekinetic powers as she lifts up the bull.

"OH MY GOD! you see that Molly? now only does Amalthea look different than both her unicorn and human selves even if she is some kind of humanoid unicorn Being, yet she has gained new emotion and look..." said Schmendrick all amazed.

"Why yes Schmendrick! she is different and i see what she is doing" said Molly astonished too.

Amalthea's lifting powers from her horn is aimed at the bull as the bull is being lifted up like if she has the strength of 4 dragons plus 2 in a way as her magic is stronger than ever. Then her magic lifting powers tosses the bull 20 miles to the sea so it would drown, Schmendrick and Molly are wowed by that.

Schmendrick says "It's like she has the power of her heart, new emotions and everything now that she is a different kind of unicorn who is neither unicorn nor human, just a unicorn humanoid being is what she is now!".

"Why yes! she is definitely but now look there!" as Molly points out.

Amalthea is going all Moses to the sea to open up a passage where the unicorns of the world stampede from their watery prison for some reason they can survive the water and breath there but now are free as they riot out of the water on to the beach. Haggard's jaw drops as his unicorns are going away stampeding making the castle rumble with them leaving back to their forests, the castle is breaking apart falling into the sea.

"THE LAST! I KNEW YOU WERE THE LAST!" said Haggard then he slips off the balcony of the tower as he laughs his way to death all the way down to be in the sea to be crushed by the rubble and rocks. All the unicorns male and female are finally returning to where they belong then Amalthea closes the opened path of the sea back to normal.

She walks to Lir as she is heartbroken by seeing her true love dead or could he be dead, for she did not know it yet. She sliped her right arm under Lir's back then her left hand on his forehead as she cried with new emotion then she looks at herself in the water to see her reflection as she is something unique and different.

"Amalthea! you are brand new and very different...yet so beautiful at the same time despite your not a full unicorn but it is still acceptable" said Molly as she hugged Amalthea for she is something different but is kind of like a human and kind of like a unicorn but really a unicorn humanoid. Amalthea heals the wounds of Lir with her horn by magic then she gives him a kiss of true love which glows on his lips.

Lir was breathing then he opened his eyes to see his true love Amalthea, whom is now a humanoid anthro unicorn being than a full ordinary unicorn for no way would he ever love an ordinary feral full unicorn as that would be beastality but not with a humanoid unicorn being cause it can consent, have emotions/feelings and all that stuff like humans or any being in general can.

"Amalthea?" said Lir as he smiled at her then weirdly she starts to smile too which weirds Schmendrick and Molly out.

Schmendrick whispers to Molly "Did you see that?" said Schmendrick the she replied "She is smiling, she has emotion and love in her heart".

"I'm here my love! remembered when i said i will not love you when i'm a unicorn? i'm a unicorn yet a human like unicorn Being, not an ordinary regular everyday unicorn. I DO love you Lir and i have emotion now even feel regret and your pain plus new happiness now that i have an entirely different form" she said then Lir replied "Oh Amalthea! you are so beautiful and you look even better than that human shell you had, you are better this way than either human or unicorn for you maybe either one but something of a being who has feelings, can consent, can love, can smile and all that!" he said.

"Oh Lir!" said Amalthea then he said "Oh Amalthea!" then the two kiss each other passionately as a golden glow shines on both of them from her horn as he is careful not to knock on to the horn.

Later on as everyone in the town of Hagsgate have heard of the destruction of Haggard's kingdom plus the death of the wicked king who treated some of the villagers like dirt are all happy he is dead and Lir can be their king. Yet as Molly and Schmendrick plus Amalthea and Lir enter the middle of town with everyone happy Haggard is down as they are free, everyone seems gasped and amazed by the unicorn person they see with Lir.

"Is that a unicorn and a person combined your highness?" said one old man.

"That it is folks! this is Lady Amalthea, my true love whom was originally an ordinary regular every day unicorn was magically changed into a beautiful human woman. But it was only just a temporary shell for i could see what she really was and i love the person in the skin as i fallen in love with her and now that she has emotions and fallen in love with me, she is a different kind of unicorn who isn't really an animal like an ordinary regular unicorn creature but she is kind of human but not quite. She has same parts, body structure, breasts, arms, legs and all that like a human but with unicorn head, fur, tail and all. She saved my life dammit! she also saved the unicorns of the world whom were kept by my father King Haggard for years" said Lir then he heard a voice of a middle aged man.

"I am your father" said one of the men who was a beloved barkeeper/inn owner named of Drinn who has a mustache/beard with grey hair and blue eyes and thin figure as he was that kind middle aged innkeeper and barkeeper who helped Molly and Schmendrick have their rooms before they could enter by Haggard's fortress.

"Really?" smiled Lir as he said to Drinn.

"You see! i have never told anyone for years but i am your real father, your mother left you there on Haggard's door before she died as she was dying and i didn't know how to take care of you when she is dead, so we had no choice but to have you adopted by someone else which is the king" said Drinn whom is smoking his pipe.

"Geez, i never knew that! i'm glad i did know who my real father is as Haggard never treated me right" he said as he hugs Drinn then everyone goes aww and so does Amalthea.

Yet somehow an idea comes to Lir's head now that he wants to go back to Amalthea's forest to live with her.

"You know father if i may call you father, i met a beautiful lady! she isn't human but she is neither unicorn nor human but kind of an being. Her name is Amalthea!" said Lir as he presents her.

"Well hello Mr. Drinn" said Amalthea as she shook his hands and Drinn is amazed by what he is seeing/hearing.

"Oh...well, hello! you certainly are a strange lady, unlike either of us have ever seen before" said the innkeeper.

"I believe you should have some folks rebuild that castle where Haggard use to be, and i want you father to be king of Hagsgate for everyone should be treated nice and well plus everyone can live in peace at last!" said Lir.

"Well..that is very nice of you my son! but how come you don't want to be king of Hagsgate?" questioned Drinn as he puffs his pipe.

"The thing is, i'm in love with Amalthea and she loves me" he said.

Everyone gasps even his dad as he is astonished of what he said.

"But she isn't human" said Drinn.

"I don't care! she may not look human but she is somewhere in between unicorn and human as she is a fusion like a sentient unicorn Being, she is not an ordinary regular unicorn but very human like in shape and body structure, same parts and stuff. You heard stories of humans romancing other species of beings like vampires, mermaids, werewolves, elves, lamias, gargoyles and all that. This unicorn being is my soulmate and i love her very essence as she loves me too. I want you to know that we are getting married and the magician Schmendrick will help wed me, i love whom i love you know" said Lir.

Amalthea gets close to him and puts her arms around him as she responds "Yeah! give me slack ok? i really love your son Mr. Drinn and i can consent for i am no ordinary unicorn and not a feral full regular 4 legged unicorn. I am a being now and i can give consent plus i am very smart, can speak and have similar body structure like you humans or any being for that matter. I love whom i love too, no matter what species/race of being i can truly love" then she kisses him on the cheek then laughs for it's strange since Schmendrick and Molly can hear some laughter from her even her smile.

One hour later by town hall.

Schmendrick becomes the person to wed Lir and Amalthea for they both hold hands together and everyone has gathered to see Lir marry his unicorn-anthro person sweetheart/soulmate and Molly becomes the bridesmaid.

Schmendrick says "We are gathered here to witness the lovely unicorn being maiden Amalthea and Prince Lir who is the son of Drinn in the bonds of magical matrimony. Do you Amalthea take this human man to be your beloved husband to love and to hold for sickness and in health for immortality you have which you had also given Lir some immortality when you healed his wounds with your horn even your kiss of true love?".

"I do!" said Amalthea.

"And do you Lir, take Amalthea the fair and beautiful unicorn being maiden whom has given you some immortality and true love to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said Schmendrick.

"I do" said Lir.

"Now by the powers invested in me and everything of magic! i now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" said Scmendrick, then the two lovers look at each other.

"I love you" said Amalthea.

"I love you too" said Lir.

They passionately kiss each other's lips with their hands by the back of their heads even his hands by her mane as everyone claps even Drinn and Molly weeping with joy. Then Lir places the badge of kinghood on Drinn's shirt as the father is happy as he hugs his son for he will miss him.

"I'm really gonna miss you son!" said Drinn.

"Me too father! but don't worry me and Amalthea will come back to visit, now in the meanwhile Amalthea has told me about a special abandoned cabin in the woods where she lives that once belong to a magician before he died. I hear it's quite nice and i am gonna be king of her forest as she is queen of hers" spoke Lir to his true father.

Schmendrick approaches him as he says "I'm gonna miss you! you are a good man Lir, when i was gonna change Amalthea back to her original unicorn self, i had no idea she got emotional and really loved you as she turned into the unicorn being that she is now. I guess it's all for the better of it, if you get the "point" eh? get it? her horn? point?" he said as he chuckled. Lir chuckled at the joke and Amalthea suddenly gets the joke because of her horn and laughs too as she has a soul now which laughter is the language of the soul.

Lir chuckled a bit as he says "Oh that is a good one! i'm gonna miss you too Molly and i have the recipes i have followed from you to make good soup and stuff plus i will hunt only for fish and stuff since Amalthea protects her forest and all that".

Molly hugs her friend Lir as she wepts a little.

The special made coach with 2 bovines at the front as Amalthea goes inside the couch and Lir gets in as they both wave good bye, the driver is an anthrofied mouse person made from Schmendrick's magic and they all wave good to him.

7 days later they are at Amalthea's forest where the happy interspecies or rather inter-being couple newlyweds are there as she takes him 10 miles away somewhere in the woods to find the cabin then she points it over there which is a nice large cabin that looks cozy and all since a wizard use to live there before he died.

Lir managed to be king of her forest and Amalthea is queen as both ruled the forest together to protect it yet there is no snow always spring but sometimes there is an occasion of rain but it's always spring in her woods with her powers even of immortality which Lir also has. Lir would make good meals out of fish from the lake and rivers even from herbs or roots for meals with comfortable beds, Amalthea would do protect some animals of her forest except fish since they are food for unicorns besides roots and herbs.

They would travel to Hagsgate to visit their father whom is a better king than Haggard ever was as the castle was rebuild but as something nice and less grim as the countryside is no longer hard and grey but beautiful and majestic. Amalthea has some magic within her as she can change some people or some animals into anthros as anthro sentient humanoid beings with humans and good magical creatures lived together in harmony as she can create other unicorn beings out of some other unicorns in the world by their choice to make a new species/race of Being to love among humans and other magical creature beings.

Amalthea even got pregnant and gave birth to two adorable baby anthro unicorn beings named Aurora and Archibald, they were a happy family indeed and been immortal since then as they have changed the world for the better and for all goodness sake.

The End.


End file.
